Horizonte Distante
by OllyBass
Summary: Bella era uma garota sem escrúpulos. Tinha muitos amigos e ainda uma grande paixão. Mas... uma decepção acontece, de um lado a tristeza e de outro a saída para seus problemas. Será que Isabella conseguirá mudar todo o trajeto de sua vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Por que justo comigo hein?**

Bella POV

Segunda – 10:50 am;

"Ele estava me olhando? Não não, ele olhava pra Loira, e a loira a quem ele está olhando é minha amiga Rosalie, Oh meu Deus, é certo que ela é deslumbrante, linda de dar inveja, mas eu amo aquele homem, seus olhos negros me fascinam, seu cabelo totalmente preto me seduz. Eu o quero demais, o problema é que ele não me nota, prefere dar atenção a ela, afinal acho que o interesse dele sempre foi a loira.

Minhas amigas, meu consolo, Alice era a perfeitinha, sempre me ouvia quando eu queria desabafar, passávamos noites inteiras conversando e até mesmo jogando Play Station, é o tipo de irmã que eu não tive sabe, minha missão ainda era juntar ela com o suposto alcoólatra, ops, digo, Jasper, eu o chamava assim porque em todos os encontros ele era o primeiro a começar a beber e o último a parar, só parava no banheiro vomitando –Eca-, ele era o melhor amigo de Edward, Alice dizia que iria mudar a vida dele, espero que sim, os dois são tímidos, já ficaram, mas ele não teve coragem de assumir um namoro sério na época, ele continua amando ela, tenho certeza, minha relação com ele era normal, ele não me odiava, mas também não conversava muito comigo, parecia que tinha medo de mim , Rosalie era irmã de Alice, ela também era uma considerada melhor amiga, sempre linda, me ajudava a escolher roupas, apesar de eu não usar nenhuma, arrumava meu cabelo quando eu precisava, aliás, não era todo o dia que eu saía com a minha adorável calça jeans azul e minha blusa de moletom marrom ou com uma das minhas camisetas de banda de rock que eu adoro, tinha dia que eu me arrumava um pouquinho, e era com a ajuda da Rose. Emmett era meu irmão urso, sim ele era meu tudo, aquele homem que eu queria sempre por perto, mas sem segundas intenções, meu melhor amigo, aquele que me ouvia dizer sobre minhas fantasias sexuais e ria de todas elas e ainda me aconselhava, seu sonho era ser meu cunhado, seria se seu irmão me desse bola! Ele era irmão de Jacob Black, o garoto perfeito na qual estava pensando a minutos atrás."

- "Bella, acorda!" – disse Edward me cutucado com a régua enorme do profº de matemática-

- "Ah não enche cara!" –bufei, infelizmente sua resposta se dava em altos risos.

Veja comigo, Edward era o cara mais chato do mundo –pelo menos pra mim- ele sempre me zuava, eu tinha motivos suficientes para desejar sua morte –ok, morte não- mas desejava que ele sumisse ou algo do tipo. Sempre que eu estava nos meus melhores devaneios aparecia a criatura e me interrompia.

Naquele instante só ouvi o sinal bater, peguei minha mochila rosa e saí sem esperar minhas amigas.

-" Hey Bella, me espera poxa" –disse Edward me puxando pelo braço, mania idiota que ele tinha-

Eu não entendia aquele garoto, ao mesmo tempo que parecia me odiar, parecia me querer por perto, bom cada louco com suas manias.

-" Que foi hein?" –o fitei fria.-

- "Venha, eu e o pessoal estamos indo pro barzinho do Black, vem conosco, vai ser legal" –ele sorriu esperando que minha resposta fosse sim-

- "Hum, não sei, eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer hoje"..

- "Aff Bella! Vamos logo, por favor" –me encarou tristonho-

- "Ok, eu vou, mas vou ficar pouco tempo, pois tenho coisas a fazer" –sorri-

- "Tudo bem, qualquer coisa te levo pra sua casa" – ele sorriu, com seu sorriso torto de sempre-

Nós caminhamos até o seu volvo prata, eu adorava andar naquele carro, era confortável, passei altas noites de sono lá, sim de sono, porque quando fazíamos viagens entre a turma eu ia com Edward no carro dele, ele sempre aprontava algo, parecia até o Táxi do Gugu, eu ia precavida pra não dar de cara com uma aranha ou até uma cobra.

Confesso que desde o ano passado Edward havia mudado um pouco comigo, parecia mais atencioso, preocupado, isso ocorreu logo que ele ficou sabendo que eu era apaixonada pelo Jacob, estranho não?

Chegamos até o bar do Black, engraçado era o nome do lugar "Blackout" e eu logo me recordava da musica Piece Of Me da Britney Spears, em um dia de amigos, Jasper bebeu demais como sempre e começou a dançar e a fazer strip em cima do balcão, tadinha da Alice, ficou roxa de tanta vergonha. Quando nos aproximamos lá já estavam Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett e Jacob a nossa espera.

- "Olá Bella" –foi dito num coral.

- "Oi gente" –cumprimentei um por um- "Bom, o que deu em vocês pra virem pro bar em plena segunda feira e ainda após a aula hein?" –eu perguntei me sentando ao lado de Edward, e pegando um pouco de vinho que havia na garrafa em cima da mesa.

- "É que eu e Jacob temos uma novidade pra contar a todos" –disse Rose dando o braço para Jacob.

- "Conta então Rose" – Alice com seu sorriso lindo.

- "Ah, é melhor Jake contar" –Rosalie ficou toda corada-

Eu realmente queria que não fosse o que eu imaginava.

- "Eu e a Rosalie estamos namorando" –ele sorriu mostrando a aliança grossa de prata-

- "Então a Rose virou babá?" –disse Emmett rindo da cara do irmão-

Um misto de sentimentos tomaram conta de mim, já não sabia se era raiva, porque Rosalie sabia da minha paixão por ele!, ou se era ódio, desilusão, outra coisa, simplesmente peguei minha mochila e saí de lá o mais rápido que pude, deixei todos para trás, senti que alguém tinha se aproximado de mim, corri o máximo que pude, naquele momento o que eu queria era me trancar no quarto e esquecer de quem eu era.

Da sacada da minha casa, eu via o Horizonte Distante, cada traço, era embaçado devido as lágrimas que corriam do meu rosto.

As horas se passaram rápido demais e já era noite, meu celular tocou o dia inteiro e não quis atender, agora era hora de atender.

-"Pronto"

- "Bella, Bella, meu anjo, o que houve com você?" –Alice estava preocupada

- "Alice, acho que não preciso dizer, você sabe de tudo" –disse secando as lágrimas.

- "Own amiga, não fica assim, você ainda vai encontrar um homem que te ame de verdade"

Ouvi a campainha tocar, eu morava sozinha, então desliguei o celular e fui atender, para minha surpresa, era Edward, o que ele estava fazendo aqui? E o que queria?

- "Posso entrar?" –ele me perguntou- -"Que cabelo bagunçado em Bella" –disse rindo.

- "Cala a boca" –revirei os olhos e dei espaço pra que entrasse.

- "Olha, eu realmente fiquei preocupado com você, o que houve, porque saiu daquele jeito? -"Nem me esperou.."-disse sentando no sofá.

- "Você sabia de tudo NE? E mesmo assim insistiu pra eu ir naquele maldito lugar, se você queria me ver sofrendo CONSEGUIU!" –eu disse irritada.

- "Não Bella! Minha intenção não era essa, jamais garota!" –ele me olhou assustado.

- "Só quero que tome nota de uma coisa –o fitei vendo sua reação- a partir de hoje aquela Isabella ingênua e meiga que vocês conheciam mudou, ela não existe mais!


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Título: Hey Ho! New Bella's On**

Narração: Edward

11:30 pm

Eu não havia conseguido decifrar o que Bella havia me dito, como assim ela não existiria mais? Ela iria embora? Será que ela não iria superar o que o cafajeste do Black fez? Sim, eu digo cafajeste porque ele brincava com ela, ele a olhava, e até mesmo cochichava conosco a respeito dela, eu e Emmett sempre dizíamos que se ele ficasse com ela mesmo não gostando dela a gente iria quebrar a cara dele, e foi por isso que ele nunca ficou com ela.

Saí da casa de Bella, pensativo, chegando ao meu apartamento não entendia o que ela iria fazer, deve ter falado da boca pra fora, assim como ela sempre dizia que iria me matar, mas nunca teve coragem pra tal ato. Aquela noite o sono demorou a vir, então resolvi assistir TV, e naquele delicioso sofá adormeci. Acordei ás 7 da manhã com o despertador, queria ir logo pra escola, então me arrumei e fui direto pra lá, quando cheguei encontrei minha turma de sempre, Alice jogando seu olhar 43 pra Jasper e ele querendo ir beber umas, Rosalie se esfregando no Black, Emmett brincando com o cachorro na porta da escola.

**EMMETT BRINCANDO COM UM CACHORRO? ME LEMBRE DE JOGAR UMA PEDRA NELE UM DIA.**

- "Emmett sai daí cara, larga a mão, parece que nunca teve infância" –disse rindo do meu colega.

- "Não tive mesmo, seu bocózinho" –disse Emmett rindo.

Eu odiava quando ele me chamava assim, eu não era bocó, nem bocózinho, nunca fui e nunca vou ser, daqui a pouco eu me irrito e mostro pra ele quem é o bocózinho daqui. Ás vezes eu achava que ele tinha sérios problemas mentais, ele devia ter sido trocado na maternidade, ou até mesmo quando ele nasceu ao invés de baterem na bunda dele bateram na cabeça, não é possível.

Eu já estava entediado de tanto esperar a porcaria do portão abrir, quando parou um táxi, e desceu dele uma mulher, usando uma calça jeans apertada de cor preta, uma blusa decotada cinza, com colares, pulseiras, brincos, maquiada e com o cabelo perfeitamente penteado.

- "Cara, não acredito que é ela" –disse Emmett de olhos arregalados.

- "Mas é ela" –eu disse a fitando da cabeça aos pés.

- "Para de babar então" –Emmett se deu ao trabalho de fechar a minha boca.

Eu nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito, ela estava perfeita, estava linda, todos pararam e a olharam, todos os caras, estando ou não com suas namoradas, percebi que Jacob havia feito uma cara de lobo bobo, Rosalie não havia gostado nada e o cutucou, afinal quem era ela? Sim, ela a Bella, minha Bella!

- "Oi gente" –ela disse sorrindo, seus lábios estavam vermelho escarlate.-

- "Oi Bella.." –Alice logo puxou a amiga de canto.-

- "Cara como ela está linda" –completou Jasper-

- "é, realmente.. estou sem palavras". Bella nunca foi o tipo de garota que se arrumava ou era fã de maquiagem, ela era muito tímida, reservada, ao contrário de várias que eu conhecia.

Fomos para a aula de química, Bella sempre sentava ao meu lado, apesar de odiar fazer isso, mas era ordem do professor, então obedecíamos. Naquele dia ela estava muito diferente, se soltou mais, usava um olhar na qual nunca havia usado, parecia que estava querendo chamar a atenção.

- "Bella, você vai sair hoje?" –ela me olhou admirando a pergunta.

- "Er, acho que não, porque?"

- "Hum, por que.. bom.. eu.. quer dizer, nós, aliás.." –não conseguia fazer o pedido.

- "Nós..? vai Edward fala logo" –como sempre estúpida comigo.

- "Er, ah, eu queria te chamar pra ir jantar comigo hoje" –eu sorri.

- "Jantar? Com você?" –ela me olhava e ria ao mesmo tempo- -"Tudo bem, eu aceito, você passa em casa? Que horas?"

- "Hum, eu passo na sua casa umas 8 horas pode ser?" –eu sorri de lado.

- "Pode sim".

A aula acabou e eu segui o trajeto até em casa pensando, porque eu tinha convidado aquela garota pra jantar? Nem eu mesmo sabia o porque, eu só sabia que queria estar perto dela, ainda mais agora que ela estava aos pedaços, eu ainda iria achar a resposta para minhas perguntas, só sei que naquele momento o que eu queria era estar com Bella. Passei o dia inteiro pensando onde levar ela, eu não iria fazer nenhuma brincadeira de mau gosto, bom, eu acho, apesar de adorar encher o saco dela. Fui direto me arrumar, ficar bem perfumado e tal.

Peguei a chave do carro e fui em direção a sua casa, chegando lá a encontrei toda arrumada, realmente estava linda.

- "Está linda, Isabella" –eu disse sorrindo.

- "Obrigado shushuzinho" –ela disse me olhando feio, estava usando um vestido preto acima do joelho, maquiagem super forte, batom vermelho escuro, unhas cor de vinho, cabelo liso solto, ela seguiu em direção ao carro.

Eu abri a porta pra ela, ela entrou, em seguida eu entrei no lado do motorista e perguntei:

- "Onde você quer ir hoje?" –ela me olhou e deu um sorriso diabólico-

- "Quero ir na NUD" –ela sorriu.

- "Na NUD?" –eu perguntei assustado-

Bella nunca quis ir lá, ta certo que lá tinha umas baladas legais, mais ela não gostava disso, eu até estranhei mas consenti e fomos para lá.

Chegando lá ela sorria para todos, eu quis dar o braço pra ela, mas ela não quis, típico de Isabella Swan, isso era um pouco frustrante, mas bóra, a noite só estava começando.

As horas se passaram, Bella ainda estava sentada bebendo, aquilo me irritou profundamente.

- "Bella, você quis vir aqui pra ficar bebendo?"

- "Não Edward, mas eu não sei dançar, caramba!" – ela disse frustrada-

- "Bom, então pelo menos vamos tentar.." –eu disse a puxando pela mão e a levando até a pista de dança.

Começamos a dançar, ela estava meio bêbada, ria sem parar, então o DJ colocou uma musica diferente, tipo um funk, Bella começou a rebolar e a se insinuar para os homens e para mim também, não que eu não gostasse, mas ela se insinuando daquela forma pros outros eu não gostava.

- "Bella, vamos pode parar" –eu a puxei pelo braço.

- "Que pode parar o que, você não manda em mim!" –ela estava irritada.

- "Mas você está aqui comigo, e esses idiotas ficam com graça pro seu lado." –bufei.

- "Ué, e daí, ta nervosinho é?" –ela ria descontroladamente.

- "Vem Bella, chega!" –a puxei pelo braço e a puxei até meu carro.

- "Edward o que foi hein? Primeiro você me chama pra sair, ai eu aceito, mesmo não gostando de sair com você, e você me trata assim, na frente das pessoas?

- "Ah, pelo amor de Deus, aqueles caras estavam passando a mão em você, e você nem ai, é demais pra mim"

- "então eu vou embora, obrigado Edward, mais uma vez você estragou o meu dia, aliás a minha noite!" –ela saiu andando e me deixou falando sozinho.

- "Hey volta aqui" –fui atrás dela.

- "Não, não volto, eu vou pegar um táxi e ir embora"

- "Você nem está em condições Bella, deixa de ser arrogante garota!" –comecei a exaltar a minha voz.

- "Larga, me solta seu idiota, eu sabia, você nunca mudou, sempre me atormentando. –Bella começou a chorar de tal forma que a sua pressão abaixou e ela caiu desmaiada.

Meu Deus o que eu ia fazer? A peguei e a levei pro meu apartamento, quem sabe ela acordaria melhor, ela estava estranha, chegando lá, descemos do carro, e eu a peguei nos braços, ela ainda estava inconsciente, abri a porta e fechei, a levei pro meu quarto e a coloquei em minha cama, tirei sua sandália, seus pés eram tão divinos, sua pele macia e branca como a neve, não pude me conter em olhar pras suas pernas lindas, aliás, ela era toda linda.

**Continua...**


End file.
